


Kletba

by MaryBarrens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Content, Spells & Enchantments
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean si nedělal starosti, dokud se jednou ráno nevzbudil s žaludkem tak moc jako na vodě, že byl rád, že se mu vůbec povedlo doběhnout do koupelny a nevzbudit přitom Sama, než vyhodil všechno, co v sobě měl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kletba

První, kdo si všiml, že se něco děje, byl Sam, samozřejmě. 

Ne že by tedy existovalo něco, čeho by si stálo za to všímat. Dean si teda nevšiml ničeho, v žádném případě. Nebo možná všiml, ale ignoroval to, protože ignorování věcí, které nevedly ke konci světa (a někdy i těch, které k němu vedly) bylo něco, co mu odjakživa šlo, a protože vlastně nebylo nic zvláštního na tom, že Dean najednou neměl chuť na alkohol ani na své obvyklé silniční jídlo, a občas se nemohl ani _podívat_ na nic jiného než na zeleninový salát. Dobře, bylo to zvláštní, ale kdo by to řešil? Tedy, kromě Sama, evidentně. 

Ale Sam byl prostě Sam, a vždycky rád strkal nos do věcí, po kterých mu nic nebylo. 

Takže, první a jediný, kdo si něčeho všimnul, byl starý dobrý Sammy. 

„Není ti nic?“ zeptal se ho jednoho dne, v hlase tolik zájmu a upřímných starostí, že bylo Deanovi okamžitě jasné, že pokud něco okamžitě neudělá, nevyhne se dalšímu z těch hrozných rozhovorů o citech. Vážně, cokoli jiného, jen ne rozhovory o citech, tím spíš se Samem. 

Proč byl vlastně Sam vždycky tak zatížený na rozhovory o citech? 

Dean zvedl hlavu od talíře, ale rozhodně neměl v plánu věnovat rozhovoru s bratrem příliš pozornosti (protože, z nějakého důvodu, rozhovory, které začínaly na _není ti nic?_ nikdy nekončily dobře), takže nepřestal jíst. Jsem dost v pořádku na to, abych jedl, Sammy, takže neměj péči. „Cože?“ 

Sam na něj zíral, čelo pokrčené, oči naprosto soustředěné a hlavu nakloněnou na stranu skoro jako Cas a Dean rychle potřásl hlavou, protože to úplně poslední, na co by právě teď chtěl myslet, byl Cas. 

Sam pohodil hlavou a pokynul rukou k Deanovu talíři, jeho vlastní oběd zapomenutý. „Dal sis salát.“ 

Dean protočil oči a znovu zapíchl vidličku do jídla. „Nic mi není.“ 

„Dal sis _zeleninový salát_ ,“ prohlásil Sam důrazněji, pro případ, že by ho Dean napoprvé dost dobře neslyšel nebo co. Možná se mu prostě jenom líbilo opakovat to pořád dokola. Samovi se vždycky líbily divné věci. 

Dean odložil vidličku a protřel si oči, než se na bratra znovu podíval. „ _Nic mi není_.“ Nic, co by tě mělo zajímat. 

Sam přimhouřil oči. „Jíš _rajčata_.“

„No a? Já _jím_ rajčata. Nemám nic proti rajčatům.“ 

„Jíš rajčata,“ prohlásil Sam naprosto neohromeně, a Dean prostě _vždycky_ nesnášel tenhle jeho výraz, „jenom když ti je někdo nacpe do burgeru.“ 

Dean trhnul rameny a nacpal si do pusy tolik zeleniny (a kousek kuřecího masa), kolik se mu povedlo naskládat na vidličku, aby dal bratrovi najevo, že o tom odmítá dál diskutovat. 

Protože, sakra, co bylo vlastně Samovi do toho, co Dean jí? 

Sam si povzdychl a teď nasadil ten výraz odkopnutého štěněte. To bylo trochu podlé, pokud by se někdo zeptal na Deanův názor. „Chováš se trochu divně, poslední dobou. Od té doby, co jsi dostal tu čarodějnici. Nemohla tě proklít nebo něco?“ Vypadal tak zatraceně _starostlivě_. „Dělám si o tebe starosti, Deane.“ 

To je teda překvapení. 

„Nemusíš.“ 

Protože, upřímně, Dean si teda rozhodně starosti nedělal. Cítil se dobře a ta čarodějnice, co o ní Sam mluvil, byla mrtvá, to Sam moc dobře věděl (a i když úspěšné završení honu na čarodějnici nebyl toho večera to jediné, co Deana potkalo, Sam docela určitě nemusel vědět všechno, alespoň pokud záleželo na Deanovi), a i kdyby se jí náhodou povedlo proklít ho, ještě předtím, než jí zatnul tipec, určitě by přišla s něčím odvážnějším, než přičarovat mu najednou apetit pro poněkud zdravější jídla, než na jaká byl zvyklý. 

Jasně, to by od ní bylo sice vynalézavé a originální a _zlomyslné_ , ale dost nepraktické, přinejmenším. 

Takže ne, Dean si se svojí náhle nalezenou chutí na zeleninové saláty a kávu bez kofeinu nijak moc starostí nedělal. Stejně jako ho nijak netrápilo to, že nemá chuť na alkohol. To se prostě stávalo. 

Tedy, nedělal si s tím starosti, dokud se jednou ráno nevzbudil s žaludkem tak moc jako na vodě, že byl rád, že se mu vůbec povedlo doběhnout do koupelny a nevzbudit přitom Sama, než vyhodil všechno, co v sobě měl. Jasně, tohle byl ten důvod, proč nikdy neměl zájem o Samovo jídlo pro králíky. 

Protože samozřejmě, že za to mohlo Samovo jídlo pro králíky, protože to nebylo alkoholem. Dean neměl ani pivo už asi měsíc, vlastně už od té doby, kdy s Casem zabili tu zatracenou čarodějnici a…

Dean se zamračil. Králičí potrava, jasně. Nic víc v tom být nemohlo. 

Jenže to neskončilo s tím prvním ránem. Dean zvracel i druhé ráno a pak třetí, i když vynechal saláty a zeleninu a zkusil se zase vrátit ke svým obvyklým burgerům, zvracel i čtvrté ráno, a protože v tu chvíli už si rozhodně _začínal_ dělat starosti, rozhodl se překousnout všechno to – no, prostě všechno, a zavolat Case. 

Který se samozřejmě neobjevil, stejně jako pokaždé, když ho Dean potřeboval. 

Pátého rána, když se Dean na slabých nohou vypotácel z koupelny, v puse ještě pořád tu hnusnou kyselou pachuť, i když si vyčistil zuby, věděl, že Sam na to přišel. Bratr totiž seděl na posteli, oblečený a úplně probraný, takže už byl nejspíš chvíli vzhůru, obrácený čelem ke dveřím koupelny. Byl mírně v předklonu, lokty zapřené o stehna a prsty propletené, ve tváři děsivě starostlivý výraz. 

Dean polkl, a pak přešel ke své posteli, sklonil se ke své tašce a začal se v ní bezcílně přehrabovat, aniž by bratrovi věnoval pohled. 

„O co jde, Deane?“ zeptal se ho Sam s důrazem. Dean v jeho hlase přímo slyšel to nevyslovené _jestli mi budeš lhát, tak tě zabiju_. „Chováš se divně, a já o tebe mám strach. Zvracíš každé ráno už skoro týden – a já vím, že nepiješ. Tak co je s tebou, Deane?“ 

Dean uhnul pohledem. 

Sam se víc předklonil a hořce se zachichotal. „Víš, kdybys byl žena, myslel bych si, že jsi těhotný.“ 

Dean sebou prudce trhnul, protože, jasně, ta čarodějnice stačila něco zamumlat, než ji s Casem zlikvidovali, a možná že se to Dean až doteď snažil ignorovat, protože tak to Dean prostě dělal, vždycky ignoroval to, nad čím nechtěl přemýšlet, ale když nad tím teď přemýšlel, ta čarodějnická mrcha _opravdu_ něco zamumlala, s pohledem pevně upřeným na Deana a on si myslel, že jenom nadávala, ale… co když ne? 

Co když měl Sammy pravdu? Možná mu nenadávala, ale proklela ho a tohle právě byla ta noc, kdy –

Dean zalapal po dechu a trochu se roztřásl. To _nebylo_ možné. 

Samův neveselý úsměv ztuhl. Oči se mu rozšířily. „Deane?“ zeptal se ho zaraženě a ohromeně na něj zíral. „Deane, není možné, že by… ta čarodějnice… Sakra, _Deane_.“ Sam němě pootevřel pusu a rozechvělými prsty si odhrnul vlasy z čela. Zbledl. „Je možné, abys, no, byl těhotný? Chci říct, měl jsi něco s… nějakým mužem? Někdy v poslední době?“ 

Uhnul očima, najednou v rozpacích, a Dean si nebyl jistý, jestli to udělal proto, že ví a je mu nepříjemné se ptát, nebo proto, že _neví_.

„Já –“ dostal ze sebe slabě a párkrát se zhluboka nadechl přes sevřené hrdlo, _protože těhotný?!_ , a uhnul pohledem, protože jsou chvíle, kdy se na svého sourozence prostě nemůžete podívat. „Bylo to jen jednou, dobře?“ oznámil a skoro by se za to proklel (kdyby tedy už dávno _nebyl_ prokletý), ale zrudl, opravdu _zrudl_ , jako malá holka. „Jenom jednou a předtím jsme málem umřeli a já teď nevím, co mám dělat, a Cas –“

Obrátil se k bratrovi zády a mlčky doufal, že mu to jako odpověď stačilo a že se nebude ptát dál, protože opravdu nemělo smysl vykládat mu detaily, že ne? Nemusel mu povídat o tom, jak za sebou s Casem sotva stihli zavřít dveře, než se jeden na druhého vrhli, zoufale a nedočkavě, jak to ani nestihli do postele, jak trvalo pár dní, než se mu zahojila záda odřená o zeď, a jak si zlomil dva nehty až do krve, když po té stěně škrábal prsty a sténal a škemral a prosil Case o víc –

Ne, to nebyl rozhovor vhodný pro mladšího bratra. 

Dean si prsty pročísl vlasy. 

Sam na něj ohromeně zíral. „Cas?“ zeptal se nevěřícně, s podtónem upřímného zděšení. „Ty jsi spal _s Casem_?“

Dean si přejel dlaněmi po obličeji a unaveně si povzdychl, protože nejen, že s Casem spal, ale proto, že i když v ten moment se to zdálo jako dobrý nápad, navíc vyprovokovaný změnami v hladině adrenalinu po zážitku blízkém smrti, Dean nemohl popřít, že alespoň z jeho strany v tom bylo něco mnohem víc, protože by lhal, kdyby tvrdil, že to nechtěl už pěkně dlouho. 

Jo, tohle byla další z věcí, o kterých se se Samem rozhodně nechtěl bavit. 

Samozřejmě, Cas, ten samý Cas, který se včera neobjevil, i když ho Dean prakticky zoufale volal, si vybral právě tuhle chvíli k tomu, aby se objevil v jejich motelovém pokoji, obličej stejně klidný a vyrovnaný jako kdykoli. 

„Ahoj, Deane,“ pozdravil ho. „Měl jsem dojem, že –“ zarazil se uprostřed věty a zůstal na Deana ohromeně zírat, pusu pootevřenou, a Deana napadlo, že nikdy předtím nevypadal víc jako člověk. Cas sklouzl pohledem k jeho břichu a rychle zamrkal. „Čekáš dítě,“ prohlásil pevně, v hlase překvapení. 

Sam ze sebe vydal nějaký podivný zvuk, něco mezi znechucením a nepovedeným pokusem o smích. 

Dean ho ignoroval. „Nepovídej!“ štěkl po Casovi. 

Cas se mírně zamračil a konečně mu přestal zírat na břicho. „Nevěděl jsem, že se to může stát,“ přiznal, a pak se mírně pousmál. „Nemyslel jsem si, že by tvoje duše mohla zářit ještě víc, ale září.“ 

Jeho duše? Opravdu chtěl Cas právě teď mluvit o jeho _duši_?

Dean se hořce zasmál, trochu s náběhem hysterie, ale kdo by si toho všiml. „To je bezva, Casi,“ prohodil a snažil se nevšímat si přitom, jak Sam kouká na dveře, jako by si přál jimi utéct a vyhnout se tak celé téhle situaci, ale nemohl k tomu sebrat odvahu, protože věděl, že pokud se o to jen pokusí, Dean ho sežere zaživa. „Ale co s tím budeme dělat? Nemůžu – _nemůžeme_ – mít dítě!“ 

„Rozumím,“ řekl Cas tiše, hlas ještě hlubší než jindy, a sklopil pohled. Pomalu udělal pár kroků k Deanovi, zvedl ruku a položil ji Deanovi na ploché břicho, jako by to musel zkusit, jako by to musel cítit, aby tomu uvěřil. 

Dean ho nechal, a když se nad tím zamyslel, nebyl to tak špatný pocit. Bylo to hezké a uklidňující, svým vlastním podivným způsobem. 

Cas ho pohladil po břiše, druhou paži nehybně svěšenou podél těla, a na pár vteřin pevně zavřel oči. 

„Já –“ dostal ze sebe těžce, otevřel oči a podíval se na Deana, dlaň pořád položenou na jeho břiše, „mohl bych… poslat ji do nebe, jestli to tak chceš.“ 

Dean zamrkal a nechápavě se zamračil. 

„Ji?“ zopakoval Sam, hlas slabý a překvapivě jemný. „Děvče?“ 

Děvče? Dean s Casem… čekal… děvče? 

Dean polkl a kousl se do rtu, protože, kruci, holčička? On a Cas čekali holčičku, po jedné strávené noci měli najednou mít rodinu, a ano, bylo to dost zvláštní, protože Dean byl pořád ještě chlap a protože tomu pomohly kouzla, ale bylo to dítě, a _jejich_ dítě, holčička, která docela klidně mohla mít stejně tmavé vlasy jako Cas a oči zelené jako Dean, mohla mít jeho pihy a Casovy dlouhé, štíhlé prsty a –

„Jak to myslíš, poslat ji do nebe?“ zeptal se slabě a pokud byly v jeho hlase slyšet slzy, Dean si toho nevšímal. Cas chtěl –? „Co tím sakra chceš říct – poslat ji do nebe?!“ Prudce od sebe Case odstrčil a bez přemýšlení couvl a dlaně si položil ochranitelsky na břicho, protože tam někde uvnitř… „Nemůžeš se tady jenom tak objevit a chtít ji poslat do nebe! Nikoho nebudeš posílat do nebe!“ 

„Ale řekl jsi, že…“ Cas na něj zíral, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu, jako by se snažil předpovědět, co Dean udělá. 

Dean si odfrkl a zakroutil hlavou. „Řekl jsem, že ji nemůžeme mít, ne že ji nechci. Je to moje dítě, Casi! Myslíš si, že bych se jenom tak vzdal vlastního dítěte?“ Dlouze vydechl. „Bude to fungovat. _Musí_ to fungovat, Casi. Je to naše _dcera_.“

Cas na něj mlčky zíral, pusu trochu pootevřenou ohromením a něčím jako _nedůvěra_. „Nenapadlo mě, že bys mohl mít zájem –“ Z jeho obličeje zmizelo všechno to kamenné, co v něm bylo, a to, co zůstalo, byla taková záplava pocitů, že Dean na okamžik zůstal úplně bez dechu. 

„Nenapadlo tě, že bych mohl mít –“ dostal ze sebe, oči rozevřené doširoka. „Myslíš, že bych se nechal ošukat od kohokoli?!“ 

„Deane!“ okřikl ho Sam a trhnul sebou, oči rozšířené. Jeho tón říkal _pořád ještě jsem tvůj mladší bratr, ty idiote, a to poslední, co potřebuju, je poslouchat historky z tvého milostného života, zvlášť pokud najednou zahrnuje tvého strážného-anděla-lomeno-nebeského-vojáka_. Pak se Sam vzdal a během dvou extrémně krátkých vteřin byl venku z pokoje. 

Dean jeho poznámku i odchod ignoroval, pohled upřený na Case. „Chci, abys s námi zůstal. Abychom byli rodina.“ Polkl, udělal krok ke Castielovi a zlehka se dotkl jeho tváře. „Zůstaň, Casi,“ vydechl. 

Cas na něj pár vteřin mlčky zíral, a potom se pousmál a pomalu přikývl. 

Dean se spokojeně zazubil. 

Tu noc strávili spolu (protože Sama postihl rozum a on se nejen nevrátil – ne, že by to Dean čekal, Sam byl pravděpodobně v nejbližším baru, kde se snažil všechny ty nové informace utopit v láhvi – ale dokonce Deanovi napsal zprávu, že si na noc bere jiný pokoj, tak daleko od nich, jak jen to bude možné), a bylo to… ne tak zoufalé, ale jemnější a _lepší_ než poprvé, Dean s prsty zabořenými do Castielových vlasů a s nohama okolo jeho boků, tentokrát opravdu v posteli, jen napůl pod přikrývkou. 

A když Dean usínal, s hlavou na Casově hrudníku a jeho dlaní ochranitelsky položenou na svém břiše, cítil se, jako by měl zase rodinu. 


End file.
